


Fishing Season

by fmpsimon



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Sad, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25753240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fmpsimon/pseuds/fmpsimon
Summary: Noctis finally tells Prompto about the marriage to Luna, and the response is not at all what Noctis is expecting. Instead of agreeing to come along on Noctis's bachelor adventure, Prompto throws him out of the apartment, slamming the door in his face.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Fishing Season

“Get out!” Prompto nearly shouted.

Noctis took a step back, raising his hands at his chest, palms out. “What?”

“I said, get out! I never want to see you again!” Prompto had tears in his eyes as he yanked the door open.

“Wait, just let me explain—”

“No!” Prompto grabbed his sleeve and shoved him further out the door. “We’re done!”

And then Noctis found himself face to face with the door, which had slammed so hard that it sent a shiver up his spine. What had just happened?

_22:02 hey_

_22:04 I know you’re mad but can we just talk?_

_22:33 please_

Noctis checked his phone one last time before slamming it down on his bedside table. He breathed in sharply through his teeth. “ _Shit_.” He hadn’t cracked the screen, had he? His shoulders relaxed when he saw the phone was fine. He gently set it aside and flopped down on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. They would be heading to Altissia in a few days. Noctis had wanted Prompto to be there—he had _asked_ him to be there, but instead of agreeing, Prompto got upset about it. He didn’t understand. He wanted Prompto to go, not stay behind, and he’d said as much.

He replayed the conversation over and over in his head, trying to figure out what had been the trigger to the argument. And then it hit him, and he sat straight up in bed.

The wedding.

_08:45 you awake?_

_08:45 I’ve been up all night and I just want to talk to you_

_08:47 probably not a good time_

_08:47 I know I should’ve told you earlier but I couldn’t_

_08:47 I’m really sorry_

_08:47 you don’t know how sorry I am_

_08:48 whatever you’ll be married in a few days_

_08:48 I’m sure you’ll forget all about me soon_

Noctis jammed his finger on the call button and he didn’t know if it was an accident or intentional, but Prompto answered the phone. “How could you say something like that?” he demanded. “You think I’m just gonna forget about you? After everything we’ve been through?”

“Stop, Noct,” Prompto said and he sounded tired. Had he been up all night too? “Stop this whole act about how much you care. You get to sail across the sea to be with your one true love, and I’m gonna stay here. Stop chasing after me and focus on your bride-to-be.”

“Argh, you’re acting like all this is my fault! _I_ didn’t choose this! It was all decided _for_ me! Dammit, Prompto, quit treating me like this!” Noctis practically yelled into the phone. “You think this is easy for me: going halfway across the world to marry someone I barely know?!” His chest heaved as he let those words hang in the air. There was a long pause, until Prompto broke it.

“Well, at least you’re not the one being left behind,” he said shakily.

“I didn’t want to leave you behind,” Noctis said quietly, squeezing his eyes shut. “That’s why I asked you to come with me.”

“But how can I when it’s just to deliver you to someone else?”

“I get how you feel, and maybe this is just selfish of me, but…I just wanted to be yours for a little bit longer.” He wiped his eyes, putting his face in his hand.

“You’re always gonna be mine, Noct,” Prompto said, his voice wavering slightly. “Even if you marry Luna and have a bunch of kids, and forget all about me, I’ll never forget you. Not ever. I wouldn’t be who I am if it weren’t for you.”

“Me?” Noctis said ruefully. “What did _I_ do?”

“You accepted me for me, even before I could.” He paused. “Still can’t, actually. But you saw through that shy, awkward kid from the beginning, huh?”

“Prompto, if I could do it all again, I never would’ve let you go back then,” Noctis said. “You never thought you were good enough, but you’re a way better person than I could ever be, even if you can’t see it.” He paused, taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly. “So, I’m gonna ask you again: will you come with me? Even though it’s only going to be for a little while, even though we have to part ways, even though I have to marry her— _please_ come with me. I don’t think I can do it without you.”

“Okay,” Prompto said at length. “I’ll come with you.”

“Really?” Noctis said in disbelief, blinking back tears.

“Yeah,” Prompto said thoughtfully. “I’m not going to be the one to pull away first.”

“Fine, leave the tough stuff to me,” he said, smiling. “I’ll take all the burden if it means getting to spend a little more time together.” There was a long pause and sniffling could be heard on both sides of the phone.

“I suppose you’ll come back once in a while, right?” Prompto said, his tone lighter.

“Well, I can’t miss fishing season in Lucis,” Noctis said with a smirk.


End file.
